


Writing It Like It's Fact

by Yuu_Aikimoto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Mackin', Multi, Slow Build, kindof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Aikimoto/pseuds/Yuu_Aikimoto
Summary: Your name is John Egbert. You just got back from your Thanksgiving break and you have been asked to participate in the school musical.What will you do?Story based off of the "We're romantic leads in a play and hey what ruined our friendship again OH YEAH THIS INSANE CHEMISTRY this isn't awkward at all" AU from dailyau on Tumblr





	

Your name is John Egbert and today is the day you go back to school.  
Well, not technically because you just had your thanksgiving break but still, that is a long vacation so you’re counting it as going back. It does suck that you have to go back, but you’re happy anyway.  
You’ve left your friends alone long enough. 

You wake up and look around you. Your room is brightly lit from the window that is close to the edge of your bed. Standing up you look down and see that you need some clothing. Walking to your dresser you throw together some type of sweater and pants outfit because you can. It’s winter you can do what you want. You walk to the bathroom and end up brushing your teeth and hair. Well, trying to brush your hair. It’s a bit of a mess but who cares.

Deciding that no more could be done, you grab your bag, glasses, and phone heading downstairs. You say goodbye to your dad and take your leave. Your dad waves to you outside the door. Today is going to be a great day. 

After walking for what seemed like hours, you arrived at your school. You began to walk to the school’s library as was customary for you. After entering the library you say hello to the librarian. She flashes you a smile and you do the same. You settle down on your second-floor table. Much more privacy. Setting your bag down you get up to look around.  
A brightly colored poster is hanging right in your face as a person lowers their hand to look you in the eye. 

“Sorry for the scare John.” She notions to the poster in front of your face. “Have you considered registration for the school musical yet?” 

“The school’s having a musical?”

She smiles at you in persistence. “Indeed John. I think having you would be a wonderful addition to our production.” 

“Rose I don’t really think I would want to...But your smile “enraptures” me.” You say putting air quotes around “enraptures.”

“Well, please consider this great opportunity to participate with others.”

“I will Rose. Give me time.”

You spend the next fifteen minutes silently reading a new novel about these kids who have to save the world through a video game. You let your mind drift into the story as the bell rings for your first class.

Filing up to homeroom you sit and pull out stuff you had forgotten to do over the break. But who would want to do that? Looking around the room you see that Rose is writing something down. Jade and Dave, on the other hand, are chatting up a storm with things like “How was your vacation?” and “What did you have to eat?” 

“John.”  
Someone is trying to get your attention.  
“John.” You hear slightly louder this time. “Joooooooohn.” It’s Vriska. She comes over and seats herself right beside you. 

“Yea Vriska?” You smile slightly.

“Are you going to 8e in the school’s musical?” She looks down at your face with a grin like no other. You think that she may have overheard you and Rose talking earlier.

“Vriska-” She puts her hand on your forearm.

“John you had 8etter 8e in that musical! Have 8een w8ting for something like this forever!!!!!!!!”

“Vriska. Just leave me be okay.” You try and let her off lightly, but she is kind of pushy. This time she gets closer to your face to speak with you. Well, to speak at you.

“John, I reeeeeeeealy want to do this with you! Please!” She says this with a whiny tone in her voice.  
She starts moving her hand towards your thigh.

“Vriska!” You squeak out. 

She gets up cackling to herself and- “You 8etter not forget what I said!” Flashing you a smile she goes back to her side of the room.

“Dude.” Your close friend Dave Strider had pulled up a seat to your desk. “She is so tryin’ to get her mack on with you.” 

“Dave, she is so not trying to get her mack on! I would know. She was being nice to me.” 

“John Egbert, you are the blindest person to any situation there is. You’re so blind even your hot glasses won't save your sweet ass.” 

“Dave I am not that blind. ” 

“Oh hello boys.” Looking up you see Rose again. This time holding the paper she was working on at her desk. 

“Oh, hey Rose.” You say slightly smiling at her. 

“John, Dave.” Nodding at both of you.

Dave turns to you smirking. “John you shit.”

“Ahemn.” Rose staring you both down. “Now John about the topic of discussion earlier. Have you decided on whether or not you want to be in the musical?”

“I think….” You remember Vriska and what she said. 

“John, please. I need participants. I even took you into consideration while writing the story.”

You give her a surprised look. “You wrote the story yourself?” 

“Yes, in fact, I did. Now John if you would-”

“Rose. I’d do anything for you. I’ll act in your musical, why the hell not?”

Rose seemed satisfied with that answer and hands you a paper with the role she wanted you to play circled. Audition time is neatly written below for your convenience. 

“Rose wait.” Is that Dave? “Gimme a paper too. You know that this shits gonna be lit if I’m in it.”

She nods retrieving a paper for Dave. 

“Good luck boys.”

“Wow John. You are one sappy shit. Did you not realize what you just signed up for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is shit. :B


End file.
